A Moment of Truth
by djayman
Summary: sequel to Moment of Weakness.A-U Set 1 year before Bioshock 2. Jack and Tenenbaum are on the surface with the girls and everything seems fine. But what if one former little sister can't let go?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was just like before. She was running down a corridor in Rapture, shouting for Mr Bubbles to save her. The splicers were growing louder by the minute. The corridor was endless.

Debbie tripped and hit the floor hard. _NO! Get up!_ Crying she dragged herself a long the floor struggling to stand.

A spider splicer dropped down in fron of her. The madness in his eyes froze her on the spot. All she could see was his despair, his need for ADAM. The hooks in his hands shimmered in the dim light.

He pounced on her. She screamed

"Debbie! Wake up!".

She practically threw herself into an upright position, nearly knocking away Marsha in the process. She was breathing heavily and clutching tightly at the sheets. The curtains were still drawn and she could hear the others down stairs getting breakfast.

Marsha was at the side of the bed looking worried. "It was that dream again wasn't it?"

Debbie looked away then got out of bed and opened the curtains. Their's was the only house on the street but they weren't too far away from town. Jack had managed to claim Ryan's assets when they returned. The media frenzy was apalling at the time, but it died down.

"Debbie, we have to talk about this" Marsha insisted.

Ignoring her again Debbie walked over to the dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror. She was 16 now. Like all the other girls in the house she was tall for her age and fairly skinny. Her hair was much longer now going down to the middle of her back. She never put her hair into pony-tails.

She sat down calmly and started brushing her hair. Marsha moved behind her, staring sternly at the mirror.

"There is nothing to talk about" Debbie said flatly.

Marsha rolled her eyes "Eight years you've peddled crap like that".

"What do you want me to say?! I still think about Rapture? Its stuck in my mind like an infection?" Debbie snapped.

Marsha placed her hands on Debbie's shoulders "We're free Debbie. Jack and Bridge-"

"Don't say her name" Debbie warned.

Marsha sighed. After getting out of Rapture the girls had become some what divided over Tenenbaum. All of the girls with Jack, save for Marhsa and Beth, now resented her. Marsha heard that a few of the girls Tenenbaum had left when they turned 16.

"Ok I won't talk about her" Marsha walked over to the door "But you need to talk about it Debbie".

The door closed behind her. Debbie stopped brushing her hair and started shifting through her wardrobe for something to wear. _Why is it just me?_ She couldn't help but think.

Everyone thought things would just get better when they were out of Rapture. Which was true in a sense, they had a house, they had friends, they had money, and they were still a family. Tenenbaum visited them, although most of the girls have something urgent to excuse them from the house when that happens.

Jack, along with Marsha and Beth, thought the girls were being to harsh on Tenenbaum. He'd been making it more obvious now that she deservered a chance after everything she went through.

Pulling on a simple skirt and jumper Debbie went downstairs to the kitchen. There were six girls in the house, including Marsha, Beth and Debbie. Elle decided to stay with Tenenbaum.

Jack looked up from the table "Morning Debbie".

"Morning Jack".

"You feeling alright today?"

Debbie glanced at Marsha who was deep in talk with Beth.

Smiling she said "Yes just couldn't sleep properly".

Jack nodded, but his face showed he was unconvinced. Debbie poured herself some cereal and just focused on eating it. _Thanks Marsha, now I will have to worry about getting some kind of pep talk today_.

Amanda, the red head sitting next to Debbie leaned over "Say, you know James?"

"The quarter back?"

Amanda nodded eagerly "Well Simon asked me to hang around after practice, and while I was waiting James kept coming over everytime he got a free minute".

"That's nice" Debbie swirled the milk in her bowl.

Frowning Amanda continued "And every time he asked about you".

"That's... wait, what, when?" Debbie stuttered.

"Last Friday" Amanda said with a smirk.

"What did he ask? No hang on, what did you say?" Debbie demanded.

"He asked if you've ever had a boyfriend, what sort of food you liked, and if you'll be going to Simon's birthday party" she continued to smirk.

"But what did you say?!" Debbie demanded again.

"I said of course she'll be there".

"Damn it Amanda!" Debbie shouted. The bowl in front of her was thrown off the table into the wall.

Everyone was silent. Everyone was staring at Debbie.

_Did I just?....._

She stood up "I'm going to school" then practically bolted out of the front door.

Jack simply stared after her. He knew Debbie was having problems of late, but he didn't realise how far it went.

Marsha was the first to get up, she went over to the wall and started cleaning up.

Beth shoved Amanda "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing! We were just talking about James" Amanda snapped and pushed Beth back.

Hannah, sitting on Jack's left shook her head "For the love of God Amanda when will you stop forcing the girl?"

"How am I the bad guy? Its not my fault she's still a freak!"

"Enough!" Jack shouted.

Amanda closed her mouth and then stomped off upstairs. Hannah sighed and went after her. Beth grabbed the brush and pan to help Marsha.

Jack sighed _Bridgette said something like this could happen_. Jack had been on the surface for a year before Tenenbaum showed up with the other girls. He'd been so happy to see her. The girls on the other hand had mixed reactions.

What they didn't know though is that Jack and Tenenbaum met up quite regularly. The talked about the girls the most. How they were adjusting. Now Debbie was showing signs of what they feared.

"That was telekenesis" Marsha said, throwing soaked paper towels in the bin.

"Yes"

"But that's a plasmid"

"Yes".

Beth stared at Jack "Does that mean all of us can-?"

"I would assume so" Jack stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Marsha, how long has Debbie been dreaming of Rapture? And please be honest here." Jack asked.

Marsha kept her back to him "Ever since we left".

Jack nodded and started dialing "Keep a close eye on her. Make sure she isn't stressed, keep her away from large crowds".

"At a high school?" Beth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just make sure she isn't a threat" Jack said.

The girls looked at one another. He could tell what they were thinking. _How could Debbie go from being part of the family to a threat in a matter of seconds?_ Something jack wondered himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Debbie walked on her own to school. She was a few minutes early so she just stood at the gates, waiting for the others to turn up. There were students already hanging around inside, but Debbie didn't know many of them.

In truth, the other girls made friends easier then she did. Debbie only talked to them when they were around. She just didn't feel comfortable around people.

_Even more so when I'm throwing things around by force of mind_ she thought. It was all she thought about on the way here. She was pretty sure it was a plasmid power, just like back in Rapture. But how can she be using it? She never spliced, and why now?

Jack's car pulled up just in front of her. Marsha got out and headed straight for Debbie.

"What was with the bolting?"

"I-I just panicked" Debbie mumbled "Marsha what if.."

"No. No what ifs, no what abouts, no nothing" Marsha said sternly "We've gone through so much shit and we're not about to let some.... some dormant mutation mess everything up".

Amanda brushed past them, Hannah grimaced apologetically and went after her again. Beth and Susan came over to comfort Debbie.

"But how did I even get it?" Debbie said.

The girls looked at each other. Debbie looked at them "What?"

"Jack called Bridgette" Beth said.

Debbie seemed to be paralysed for a moment.

"Apparantly they've been expecting something like this" Susan explained "Back in... you know where, when we use to.... you know what, there were traces of the stuff in the... other stuff".

Beth shook her head "Plasmid traces in the ADAM we harvested" she put plainly.

"Beth! What if someone hears?" Susan panicked.

"Hears what?"

The girls, save from Debbie, turned to see Karen and George who were Beth's friends.

"James has a thing for Debbie" Marsha said.

Karen's jaw dropped "No way!". She was short, braided mousy brown hair and had thick glasses.

George was slim and had short black hair, and just about the same height as the girls. "Well has he asked you out?"

"Is she coming? Today?" Debbie asked suddenly, looking straight at Beth.

"Huh?"

"_Her_! Is she coming today?" Debbie advanced on Beth, who backed away.

"Jack didn't say but I think she is" she said.

Karen and George looked at each "Ummm is everything ok?"

"Fine" Susan said and grabbed each of them by the arm "Come on. Its one minute until the bell".

"Can't ruin our record can we?" Marsha helped Susan push them away.

Jack watched as the girls bustled in, apart from Debbie who Beth practically dragged in. He sighed and drove off back to the house to wait for Tenenbaum. The conversation was fairly short. He told her about what happened and she said she'd be there as soon as possible.

Tenenbaum lived one town over. Originally she had lived nearer the coast but decided to move closer to the girls. Given that four had already left her Jack believed she wanted a family again.

Jack pulled up to the house to see another car already parked outside. It wasn't Tenenbaum's car. Getting out he saw the person sitting on the bench on the front porch.

It was a middle-aged blonde woman, wearing glasses and had a brown satchel on her right arm. She the had the look of a person used to authority and being listened to.

"Can I help you?" he walked over to her.

She stood up "Mr Ryan" she held out her hand "I use to know your father."

He looked at her hand "It took roughly eight years for you to offer your condolences?"

Her hand fell to her side "Hardly. Andrew was my exact opposite and did everything in his power to silence me. Besides I don't think you're one for sympathy, by the look in your eye I'd say your memories aren't fond ones?"

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, moving in front of the door.

"Straight to the point then?" the woman raised an eyebrow, then went into her bag and handed him a card "Truth is I've been meaning to come around here and speak to you. Ryan disappears for fourteen years then you show up claiming to be his son and a fair few adopted daughters".

Jack snatched the card "So what? Are you another person come to try to take the girls? Or the money? Or both?" he crossed his arms "Its been done before".

"I read papers Mr Ryan" the woman smiled "I"m here because of what I know".

Jack stared at her "Which would be?"

"Your father didn't disappear to some remote island he bought. He went to Rapture" the woman said.

Jack blinked.

"As you have. You, and these girls of your's are survivors, I assume?" she sat down again.

Jack sat down next to her, cautiously "How do you..."

"Given the amount of times Andrew tried to push to the sidelines I made it my business to know everything he did. Although learning of Rapture took some time" the woman placed her hands on her knee.

Jack looked at the card "Doctor Lamb, Psychologist".

"I'm here to help you Jack" Lamb leaned over "Your father believed individual strength was enough. He was wrong. I believe can get by on their own, but only to a certain extent".

Jack raised an eyebrow "I can see why he would hate you".

Lamb smiled again "I'm offering you help. This offer also extends to the girls. Sooner or later someone will dig up something and your life will be thrown into chaos. And despite everything, I believe I'm right in assuming the girls still have trouble?"

"Thank you for stopping by Ms Lamb" Jack stood and gestured his hand to her car "But you can't keep your other patients waiting".

Lamb sighed and moved over to her car "Jack, your father made the mistake of believing his will alone could over come obstacles. I think you saw where that ended"

"Leave. Now."

"Please. If you need help or someone to talk to, call me". With that the doctor got into the car and drove away.

Jack looked at the card again. Her name was in bold set against the image of a blue butterfly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The school day kind of sped past Debbie. It was all happening too fast for her. After years of a relatively peaceful life, everything was spirallying down in a matter of hours. The sudden manifestation of powers, Tenenbaum coming down, and the more intense nightmares.

_It will be ok, it will be ok_ she thought to herself. The end of day bell went and she all but ran out of the doors and waited down by the gates. _Tenenbaum will ask a few questions, do a few tests then leave like she always does..... it'll be fine_.

Marsha and Beth were the next out.

"How you doing?" Marsha asked sympathetically.

"Fine" Debbie said rather quickly.

Beth frowned a little bit "Bridgette isn't a soul-eating monster, why are you freaking out like this?"

"I'm not freaking out! Its just she..... I... never mind" she shook her head dismissively and turned to look for Jack's car.

Beth sighed "Of course you're not".

Just then Hannah came running round the corner of the gate "Debbie! Move! Start walking!"

"Huh?"

"Please could you.... oh bollocks"

A desperate looking Amanda moved round the corner with Simon, and James.

"You really don't have to walk me home" Amanda stressed.

"I won't have my girl being snatched up by some monster" Simon said, playfully grabbing her.

James went over to Debbie and Marsha "Hi".

Debbie smiled weakly. James had the jock's stereotyped looks and body, but lacked the arrogant attitude. They only knew each other through Amanda who was dating his best friend. Debbie believed they only actually talked once.

"So can you believe the English homework? A five-sided essay by Friday?" he said, his voice wavering some what.

"Yeah that's a bitch" Marsha said, literally taking the center in the trio "I mean its so unfair to pile so much on so early in the course".

"I'm sure you won't have a problem" James said directly to Debbie "You're always acing everything".

"Even so" Marsha stepped forward a bit "We barely have any critics on the text so its not going to be A-grade stuff".

James seemed to have got the message and discretely moved back over to Simon and Amanda. Susan had finally made out and was also shocked at who was waiting there.

"Really you guys should get going" Amanda traced her finger across Simon's chest.

"Aww but what if you get snatched up" Simon said with a pouty lip.

"Umm what?" asked Susan.

"It was on the radio this morning" James said "You know Lowdale?"

"The town near the beach?"

"Yeah. A girl went missing yesterday, the only eye-witness said he saw some _thing_ break into the house." Simon finished.

"That's awful!" Susan said.

"Was there a more definitive description other than thing?" Beth asked.

"Skinny, tall, carrying some kind of sword" Simon said.

Beth raised her eyebrows "That's it?"

Susan shook her head sadly "Hope they find the girl".

Simon looked up and down the street "Looks like your dad is late, so I think its best if me and James walk you home".

"But.."

"Na-uh" with that Simon took Amanda by the arm and started down the street.

The girls and James set off behind them. Debbie stayed up front with Marsha trying to ignore James staring at her. _Seriously why today?!_ She thought angrily _Does the world hate me this much?_.

Eventually, when they were nearing the house, James walked up to Debbie and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So... your dad is Jack Ryan".

"Yeah"

"Isn't that kinda... weird?" James asked.

"Pardon?"

"No! I don't mean in a bad way... I mean... that... cause of all the journalists and-and the weirdness of his dad! Not that it makes you weird. The situation. That's weird" he stuttered.

"Oh right. Well, yes I suppose it was weird for a while but then you kind of tune out all the weird" she said.

"Its funny. Amanda doesn't say much about your family" James said.

Debbie laughed "She's been desperate to carve out her 'individuality' with the family. So she won't always be a Ryan girl".

James laughed too. The house came into view and they were soon by the drive way, Susan and Hannah went in straight away but Marsha stayed between the house and the road staring/glaring in their direction. Amanda kissed Simon on the cheek and skipped away.

"Give them a minute for God's sake" she whispered to Marsha.

"Weren't you trying to keep them away back at school?" she snapped back.

"That's because I thought Debbie was quite fragile and Hannah talked me round" Amanda whispered "Look, if she turns him down then its her lost, if not then its something happy to look forward to".

With that Amanda led away a stubborn Marsha, leaving Debbie to send off James by herself.

"So Debs, you coming to party?" he asked.

"Uuuh well...."

"That's just what James was like" he nudged his friend "Said he wouldn't go unless someone real interesting will turn up".

Debbie opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say, when she noticed the second car in the drive way.

"Hello? Debs?"

"Umm, we'll see" she said quickly and went straight into the house.

Simon shook his head "Don't know what caught your eye in that girl. She's kinda weird".

"She's just shy" James said defensively. Simon laughed and began walking away, James lingered a moment longer then followed his friend.

Debbie went straight through the door, expecting to see Tenenbaum in the kitchen. There was no one there. Turning back she saw Elle suddenly standing in the corridor.

"Hello"

"Hi".

Elle hadn't been to the house that first time when Tenenbaum came back to the surface. Her hair was shorter then before but she was just as skinny as any of the others. She still had that look in her eye which unerved Debbie, she had since she was a Little Sister.

"How have you been Elle?" she asked.

Elle shrugged "As about as well as you have been I suppose".

Debbie nodded "Nightmares?"

Elle remained silent.

"You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Bridgette is out in the garden" Elle said "Apart from Beth and Marsha all the girls have gone upstairs. Mary's here but she's unpacking.... She's expecting you by the way".

With that Elle walked off, winding her way through random rooms and corridors. _I thought I was damaged_. Even as a Little Sister she was odd, Beth had found her wandering on her own in Rapture crying over her Big Daddy.

Debbie cleared her head, took a deep breath, then walked towards the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Another man came by the house before we left" Tenenbaum said as she lit a cigarette "Wanted to know my connection with you, the girls, all the usual bullshit".

Jack was leaning on the wall facing out to the garden while Tenenbaum sat on the steps with her feet on the grass. He chuckled to himself _She never wears shoes in the garden_. Everytime she'd been around she would go straight for the garden and walk barefoot.

Tenenbaum looked back "He also had some interesting articles on the _Vanished_... you should have seen the cocky bastard when he pull out a photo of me with them".

"How much does he know?"

"According to him? Everything. Aparantly Ryan discovered Shangri-La and chose only the 'worthy' to come with him and partake in paradise" Tenenbaum said.

Jack laughed and went over to her "Seems you attract the crazy ones".

She shrugged "I wasn't well known in America, or most of Europe. But you took the name Ryan, so all the heat was on you".

He sat down "Its the only true thing I found down there. Who I am".

Tenenbaum sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "When will Debbie be back?"

Jack blinked "Shit, I was suppose to pick them up!"

"Is the school that far?"

"Well no.... its just... they feel safer that way and it takes less time" he said.

"They'll survive this once without you" she said.

"But you will get the blame"

"Tell me something new" she sighed.

Jack frowned "How can you be so accepting of how they feel?"

Tenenbaum laughed "Jack, I made them into monsters. I took them away from their families. In truth I always expected this. I knew that when they grew up and their minds healed I would get the blame.... and I can live with that, because I have given them back their lives".

Jack shook his head. _Damn woman always has answer_ he thought.

Just then they heard voices in the distance and the sound of the front door opening. Standing both Jack and Tenenbaum turned to see Hannah, Beth, Susan, Marsha and Amanda walk in. The girls stood there for a minute staring at Tenenbaum, and she stared back at them.

Without a word Amanda took Hannah by the arm and they marched upstairs. Marsha and Beth looked at each other then followed them. Susan stood there a while longer.

Tenenbaum took a few steps forward "Hello Susan"

She walked right up to the door, her eyes wide but showing no emotion as she looked at Tenenbaum.

"Hello" she said curtly and closed the back door.

Tenenbaum turned back seemingly unphased "At least Amanda didn't throw anything at me this time" she threw her ciggarette to the floor and crushed it under heel.

"Beth and Marsha will talk them round" Jack said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Tenenbaum didn't respond. Jack knew why. Debbie would be just outside the front door and would be through in a minute. As if on cue, the backdoor opened again to show Debbie with a face of stone.

Tenenbaum took a deep breath then faced her.

"My, you've all grown so much" she said.

Debbie closed the door but walked a long the side to the bench and sat down. Jack looked at Tenenbaum, again appearing unphased. However he could see it in her eyes. Despite what she said Tenenbaum was the only mother they really had and their hate ate away a part of her.

"So" Debbie said, keeping her eyes straight ahead "How are we going to fix me?"

Tenenbaum blinked "Fix?"

"Yes" Debbie said annoyed "Take away these.... these powers and make me normal. That's the only reason you're here".

Tenenbaum shrugged it off "Debbie, short of a full set of organ transplants and blood transfusions.... I doubt there is a way to fully remove the plasmids".

"What?!" she snapped.

"The slug implanted into your system pumped ADAM through out your blood, which in turn funneled through your organs" Tenenbaum moved to Debbie's side but remained standing "The recycled ADAM followed the same path, a long with the plasmid traces. But with the slug gone these powers are very basic versions".

"I don't care!" Debbie shouted and stood up "I want them gone!".

Tenenbaum continued "The best we can do is supress them. Which will be enough. God only knows the extent of the plasmids if the slug was still in your body".

Debbie turned away, her body shaking in anger "Is that all it? A patch job? That's your solution?"

Jack looked puzzled. _I know Debbie doesn't like Bridgette but this is a bit hostile for her_.

"Tell me how you feel" Tenenbaum asked. Debbie remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue girl?" Tenenbaum asked with a sharper tone "Answer me!"

"HATE! Fucking hatred you kraut bitch! You've destroyed my life all over again! Why didn't you just die!" Debbie screamed her eyes filled with wild anger.

"Debbie!" Jack shouted.

She blinked. The wildness was gone but the anger remained. Tenenbaum, lookingly oddly satisfied sat down on the bench.

"Feral instincts were the first signs of excessive splicing" she said "Its an inherrent by product of the plasmids you see. A trait which seems a bit more amplified in you but not too surprising considering your body is practically an open canvas for plasmids".

Debbie stood there opening and closing her mouth.

"Don't worry. What I did was intentional, I doubt anyone else will evoke this _feral_ response the same way I do" Tenenbaum said.

Taking deep breaths, and looking slightly ashamed of herself, Debbie walked over to Jack and hugged him. He stroked her hair "It'll be alright".

"I will need a few blood samples" Tenenbaum said pulling a pen and pad from her coat pocket "And sampled from the other girls as well. I have a shrewd idea of what drugs will work, but if all else fails we may need to come up with some kind of... blood treatment".

Jack nodded and Debbie had gone back to being silent. Tenenbaum looked up from her scribbling and patted the bench side next to her.

"I need to know everything you have been experiencing" she said.

Debbie walked over at sat by Tenenbaum's side. She was strongly reminded of when they were in Rapture, they day Tenenbaum had brought her to her office. She sat Debbie down and offered her a chocolate. Then asked questions about her.

Sitting straight Debbie looked at Tenenbaum. "The nightmare I've been having...."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"This is ridiculous" Amanda complained, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We're not throwing things around with our minds so why are we on this stupid drug trial?!".

It had been two weeks since Tenenbaum started Debbie on her treatment, and she had convinced Jack to have the girls do the same. There was no telling when or how their plasmids would surface.

"Its a precaution" he said.

Amanda huffed and flicked her hair "You know she's doing this on purpose?".

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes "_Her_. She comes up with this experiment and has to stick around for 'as long as it takes'. With all of us on the drugs she can hang around for as long as she wants!".

"Please Amanda don't start up again" Jack said wearily "Do you even hear yourself? I know out of all the girls you're desperate for complete normality but how will you fit in if you set things on fire when getting angry?".

Amanda opened her mouth then closed it again. Without a come back she huffed again then stormed out of the room. Jack groaned and slumped into the chair behind him. Just as Tenenbaum had said the girls blamed her for Jack's no show, and almost everything that went wrong.

Debbie had only spoken with her that one afternoon before resuming her usual routine of avoidance. Amanda was the most hostile and wasn't afraid of talking about it. Hannah ignored Tenenbaum, but Susan gave some acknowledgement of her presence.

Despite everything Jack was glad to see Elle and Mary once more. The last girl, Karen, decided to stay behind. Apparently there was a big fight about it considering what was happening to Debbie.

The living room door opened and Tenenbaum walked in with Marsha. Jack smiled _At least she still has Marsha on her good side_.

Tenenbaum looked up at Jack, then he noticed the cut on her cheek.

"What happened?"

She grimaced "Amanda stormed passed us. When she saw me she picked up an ash tray and threw it".

"For God's sake!" Jack shouted getting up again.

"No, leave it" Tenenbaum put her arm across the door "Frankly I'm suprised its taken nearly three weeks for her to throw something at me". Jack grumbled and sat down again.

"If you think this is bad I'd better tell you this now" Marsha said "Its Simon's birthday party in two days. Amanda is very set on going and saying no might push her over the edge".

Jack rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Then he was shocked when Tenenbaum said "She can go".

"But what about-"

"Three weeks on the treatment and not one sign of plasmid use" she said "And the other girls hadn't shown any definite signs of powers before hand so I think they will be safe enough".

".... if it will lighten things up I suppose...." Jack mumbled.

Outside Amanda was walking down the road back into the town. She was wiping angry tears of her face. _Why is everyone so against me?_ She thought _Ok, I know I'm a bit dismissive of.... that place but can you blame me? All I want is for us to be a regular family..._

She didn't know how long she walked but before she knew it she was at the school, with the distant sound of football practice going. Amanda stopped for a minute to regain so composure before heading in. _A few minutes with Simon and I'll be as right as rain_.

She turned to go in at the gates and walked straight into another person. Feeling the anger boil up again she looked up to start shouting when she realised it was the principal.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir!" she said quickly.

He brushed his jacket and smiled "Its ok Miss Ryan. But what are you doing here?"

"I-I came by to suprise Simon. I've never hanged round for him when he does a practice and I feel kinda bad for it" she said.

"Very well then" said the Principal "I was just down there introducing the coach to... ah speak of the devil".

A middle-aged blonde woman came walking down the path to the school field. She wore glasses and a blue butterfly pin on the left of her jacket.

"This charming woman is Dr Lamb, she'll be replacing Mr Kemp as the school's councilor" he said.

Lamb approached them and smiled at Amanda "One of the young Ryan girls yes?" she held out her hand.

Amanda smiled back and shook her hand "No offense miss but me and my sisters already had a whole bunch of pep talks from Mr Kemp so..."

"Oh no my dear you misunderstand" she said with a motherly smile "I've already met your father Jack. When I assumed the post here I felt an obligation to offer any help. But for you, a simple chat about how your day has gone will be enough".

"How was Coach Lynch then Miss Lamb?" asked the Principal.

Lamb grimaced "He apparantly didn't have the time for me during practice. I think he fears I will spring a psycho-analogy on him then declare him mentally unstable".

"Ah. Well I'm sure you will meet around the staff room. Good day Dr Lamb, Miss Ryan" with that Principal walked back into the school.

Amanda nodded at the doctor and began walking away, but then Lamb tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me for being so personal here but... why have you been crying?" she asked.

Amanda blinked for a minute "Just a little trouble at home".

"I see. Well a house full of teenage girls will undoubtly lead to many arguments" Lamb said "I can only imagine things get worse when your father gets involved".

"Its not his fault" Amanda said "Well.... its technically not his fault. And me and the girls don't argue that much its just..."

"My dear" Lamb placed both her hands on Amanda's shoulders and looked her in the eye "I can see you are vunerable right now so anything you might say could be blown out of proportion. I suggest you go and see your significant other, compose yourself, then head home and be reminded of why you are with your family".

Amanda smiled, genuinely this time "Thanks. Getting an early start on the work eh?"

Lamb smiled now "If you still wish to talk about this on Monday then come by the office. Or if you prefer a more private talk-" she handed her a card with a similar butterfly picture "-then call me at my home".

Amanda took the card "Why are you being.... so.. so nice? We've talked for literally two minutes".

"I believe that in order to achieve everything you can be, we must help each other. Through good times and bad times. Together we can accomplish what individually we may fall at" she patted her on the shoulder "You are trying to achieve something on your own, and you are finding difficulties".

Dr Lamb gave her one last smile then walked away to her car. Amanda turned back to the path, thumbing the card in her hands. _Funny that Jack didn't mention her_ she thought _I suppose he wrote her off as another snoop or crazy philanthropist_.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. Major writer's block with this story but hopefully I'm now back on track :) enjoy.

Chapter 6:

"For the party you should definitely cut your hair" Amanda said flatly during lunch.

"I'm not cutting my hair. Not that it matters because I'm not going" Debbie replied coldly, though not as earnestly as she had previous times. No one would openly admit it, but Amanda was wearing her down.

In part this was to do with Amanda's sudden inability of hearing Debbie's protests "Well at the least it should be wavey. Out of all of us you're the closest one with curves and the wavey hair will go well. Dress wise..... how about the simple red one? Its your favourite colour too".

Debbie turned to Marsha imploringly, in return she got a defeated shrug "The party is tomorrow. Amanda will only get worse with each passing hour".

_What happened to the whole storming out never to return Amanda?With her around the party seemed done and dusted _Debbie thought miserably as Amanda continued her retinue of things to do before tomorrow night.

"Elle and Mary decided not to go, don't blame having _another_ set of Ryan girls and we won't hear the end of it until the end of school" Amanda put her fork down and faced Debbie "James has offered to picks us up".

"Jack can drop us there" Marsha said with a slight frown.

Amanda snorted "The cow will have to stick her nose in for a trip".

Marsha glared at her "Is there anything but self-indulgence and spite that runs through your mind? Hannah and Susan may be uncomfortable with Tenenbaum but at least they refer to her by name! And what about that incident yesterday?"

"What?!" Amanda snapped.

"You going crazy and hurling stuff randomly!" Marsha snapped back "The woman is a saint for putting up with all your crap!"

"My crap?! Are you forgetting who we're talking about? That bitch is the reason for all our problems, all we lost as children!"

Debbie felt herself sink back in between the two as they argued. _Don't bring me into this... don't bring me into this...._. At this point the nearest table occupants had stopped what they were doing and focused on the escalating voices.

"Its because of her we have our lives back! She has given up so much the least we could all do is show some forgiveness" Marsha spat clenching her fists.

Amanda shook her head angrily "Jack gaves us our lives back. He made us a home, gave us a school. He gave us the chance _she_ took away". Then the dreaded moment came "Right Debbie?"

Both girls now locked eyes on her. "I.... well... I don't exactly care about her..."

"See?" Amanda said triumphantly.

"That's not fair on Debbie. You always try on force situations on her!" Marsha replied.

"But we agree on the bitch!"

"Debbie is just caught up in your hate! She's never openly said she hates her, only that she couldn't Tenenbaum" Marsha looked at her now "You need time to adjust right?"

"Uh..."

"Right because they had such a good first meeting" Amanda hissed "And what's with time to adjust? Eight years ringing any bells? Debbie, if you wanted to forgive her wouldn't you have said so already?"

"Its not that simple..."

"Not with a harpy nagging you at every turn" Marsha mumbled.

"Says the fucking angel on the shoulder spouting the same repentance shit all day long!" Amanda shouted.

"How dare you!"

"SHUT UP!" Debbie shouted, silencing both girls and the cafeteria.

"Ah-hem" the girls turned in their seats to see the principal standing there "I think a chat with myself and the councilor is ordered don't you think?"

Half an hour later, with each girl being called in one at a time then being dismissed, Debbie sat the councilor's office facing the football grounds. It was a clear day and the sun hung in the middle of the sky.

Dr Lamb sat behind her desk arms folded, face impassive and her eyes assesing every inch of Debbie. Amanda had seemed some what happy after talking with Lamb but Marsha was more quiet than usual. Both had been hurried off by the principal.

"Now Ms Ryan, Amanda and Marsha have told us that it was all them and you were put in the middle of it" the principal said "I don't think we have much to talk about do you?"

"No sir" she said quickly wanting to be away.

Lamb however turned to the principal and said "Robert, could you give us a moment alone?"

He gave her a puzzled look but obliged. When the door closed behind him the silence seemed to hit Debbie like a gust of cold air. Lamb remained seated and otherwise unchanged.

"Marsha told me the fight started over a party tomorrow night, for Amanda's boyfriend Simon. She thinks Amanda pushes too much too soon" Lamb said in an observing manner. "On the other hand Amanda thinks Marsha is too accepting and lacks drive".

"Where do I fit in?" Debbie asked raising an eyebrow along with her skepticism.

But she was shocked once again by Lamb's response. "An all too familiar phrase I'm guessing? The girls have assumed distinct roles in the school and at home yes? Yet here you are closed off, only voicing your stance when pushed to the edge".

Debbie opened and closed her mouth.

Lamb leaned forward, her face now a mask of sympathy. "I do not imagine the problem lies with your father, Jack. From all accounts the girls were arguing about a woman... your initial mother figure?"

"She is not my mother" Debbie found herself saying.

Lamb reached out a hand and took hold of Debbie's "She is trying to be though. And that's what angers you I think. You've lost your real mother and a pretender threatens what little memory you have of a real family. That's why you are so closed off my dear. You keep a part of yourself seperate because you fear losing the family you once had".

_That's ridiculous_ Debbie thought, but she wasn't sure she believed herself. That day in Rapture when Phillip had told her the truth... that's when things changed. That's when she realised her family was dead and gone, while she had been playing make believe with Tenenbaum.

"I guess I've never really identified with Jack, or the girls" Debbie ended up saying. "I lost so much of who I was when being a child, including my family. I didn't want to lose the little of me left."

Lamb stood up and walked over to her, placing a caring hand on the shoulder while keeping hold of Debbie's hand in the other. "You've kept yourself so far apart that the intentions of the other girls sometimes overlap you. This party Amanda is so keen about... I suggest going. Not with her or any of the other girls, but by yourself. You need to find your own wants first before opening to a new family. Solitude can only provide so much".

Debbie looked at Lamb for a moment. "You are good. I'll give you that".

Lamb smiled "I have a way with getting inside people's heads" she chuckled. When Debbie left, she had decided on the red dress and to go with James after all. Tucking the butterfly card in her pocket, Debbie set off home.

Lamb sat back in her office, leaning in her chair, holding the recorder in her hand. "Everything seems so simple in nature. The girls' mixed desire and fear of belonging is a predictable mind-set after what they went through. However they desperately cling to this illusional bond with Jack, and to a lesser extent Dr Tenenbaum, as it is the closest thing they have to family. In way their freedom from being Little Sisters is cruel. The parental figures have reversed their roles, removing the girls' united sense of purpose and leaving them in constant doubt".

She removed her glasses and placed the recorder on the desk. "These girls are vunerable. The conditioning underwent at childhood leaves a disturbing amount of room for... manipulation. I despise the word but I'm afraid its the only one that applies. Jack and Tenenbaum never see the larger picture, they would surely kill me if they heard even a fraction of my Utopian plan. But what is life without risk? I believe that when the time is right, these girls will step up. And after the fall in line, so will Eleanor".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tenenbaum sat in the basement of Jack's house pouring over all her research and current data. Rapture was full of bad memories even when recalling the name, but she had felt the need to take some of her work to the surface. She had been very careful in hiding it and taking it with her. _Always best to have something and not need rather than need something and not have it_ Tenenbaum had thought.

So far everything still looked good. No further sign of mutation or plasmid development in any of the girls. The suppressants were working with optimal ranges, preventing any plasmid traces from bonding together. However Tenenbaum theorised that a severe stressed induced situation would override the chemicals. Base instincts were sometimes too strong. She was one hundred percent sure that the plasmids would activate if any girl's life was in danger.

Tenenbaum was so tired. She had been working more or less every night since she arrived. Checking, double checking, combing over every detail to make sure she missed nothing. No random number or odd genetic sequence that would be dismissed in a hurry.

_I must not be so blind. Just because one threat is gone doesn't mean another is lurking in the shadows._ She thought, but still she felt exhuastion weigh heavily on her. _I had hoped we were at least done with this..... although, I left some unfinished business down there_. The thought of it brought a lump to her throat. _Mihkiel.... are you even still alive?_

The memory that hit her was so vivid it felt as if Tenenbaum had never left Rapture. She was standing at the bathysphere port, Jack had gone up first with the girls. They were so excited that for the first time they didn't mind leaving her side. She was packing another bathysphere with supplies, Mihkiel would be there soon with his people. He couldn't believe what Tenenbaum had told him about Atlas, let alone Jack. What he did believe was that there was finally a way out of this nightmare.

The radio at her side began buzzing. "Hello? Mihkiel? I think I'm going to have to trip the system again, pull up more bathyspheres. Problem is it would leave the security vunerable, a clever hacker could just waltz in and-"

"You must go. Now" he said in a flat voice.

It didn't register straight away. "But... I what's happened? Has there been more collapses?"

"Something else, but its vital for you to leave right now!" Mihkiel sounded worried, not like himself.

"One minute" she clicked to the other channel "Jack? Mihkiel is in some sort of trouble. I'm going to see if there is anything I can do".

"Bridgette don't be stupid! What if splicers are on the way?" he replied.

Ignoring his protest she switched back to Mihkiel and loaded her pistol. "Tell me where you are, are any of your people with you?"

"Damn it woman listen to me!!" he whispered down the wireless. "Its not safe! I don't even know if they're tracing this... but I'm stuck here now. My people are fine but the place is crawling with..."

"What?"

"The more time we spend talking the more likely it is that-"

Mihkiel's voice was drowned out by static "Mihkiel? Mihkiel!" Tenenbaum cried at the device now in her hand, furiously hitting the buttons.

"Good evening Dr Tenenbaum" a calm, female voice responded. "I'm Dr Sofia Lamb. We met at Rapture's Best and Brightest conclave?"

".... I remember you".

"As I you. After all who could forget the woman who changed the very life of Rapture?" there was nothing threatening in her voice, no hint of ill intent. "I have been.... away for some time. Mihkiel's people were so gracious in accepting me and what few companions I have into their midst, but details of past and current events are still foggy".

A flashing light on a makeshift console lit up. Tenenbaum walked over to it, it was the perimeter alarm she had set up. In case any splicers made a last ditch attempt at the girls.

"Two facts however blare out as clear as sunlight" Lamb continued. "Ryan and Fontaine are dead. Their arrogant, selfish war is over, which means we have a chance to rebuild".

"Rebuild?!" Tenenbaum practically choked on the word. "Look around you Sofia! Rapture is nothing more than a hollowed out nightmare!".

"Rapture's fall was down to two men" Lamb pointed out. "Totally uninterested in the people here. The notion of this city was to further Ryan's ideals of competition and struggle. Nevertheless, the discoveries made here surely dwarf those on the surface. Are you suggesting we let it all sink into the depths because of bad memories?".

Tenenbaum calmly placed her gun in her bag and began locking down the bathysphere system. "Men like Ryan, and Fontaine, still exist Lamb. Suppose they find out? Then the whole world would suffer because no one here had the God damn deceny to let this place die!".

"But there is a third perpretrator" Lamb said. "Someone who has destroyed countless innocents, torn apart families, and set the very monsters of Rapture's fall to roam its streets. You are quite familiar with this person are you not? Perhaps in the slow demise of the city you seek to purge more guilt?"

Tenenbaum felt something cold hit her chest. "What are you saying?". She could now hear banging on the door at the end of the corridor.

"If Rapture is a testament to sin, as you so put it, then it bears your mark" she said, her calm voice now held a distinct venom. "Instead of staying, to try and salvage what little good you did here, you run. Rapture is full of bad memories for you, it was you who created the Little Sisters and gave ADAM to Fontaine. It was you who then took them, and might I add either killing or driving most of the Alpha series insane."

Tenenbaum felt her hands trembling as she climbed into the bathysphere and locked it.

"Stop running from one extreme to the other Bridgette" Lamb's voice now had a motherly feel to it. "With your help, Rapture can be that vision of human achievement. And think of the potential that is within those girls now".

Tenenbaum grabbed the lever just as the door gave way. The splicers tripped the proximity mines, blowing the first lot to pieces.

"Enjoy ruling hell, Dr Lamb!". Tenenbaum pulled the lever and smashed the radio into the bathysphere wall.

"BRIDGETTE!".

Her eyes opened with a start and she flung herself forward on the desk. Cursing as she rubbed her stomach she realised that it was early in the evening. The basement door opened and Jack came walking down.

"Are you alright?" he asked eyeing the mess of papers she was scrambling into draws.

"Fine fine, yes. Just a bit... tired." She took in a deep breath and smoothed her clothes.

"Hmmm" he said, not convinced. "The girls are leaving for Amanda's party so when you're ready".

She raised an eyebrow "They want my opinion before the big night?"

"Of course". Neither of them believed that, save for Marsha, Beth and Mary.

Jack moved a bit closer and put his hand on her shoulder "Come on. You've missed much so don't miss how stunning they can look."

Tenenbaum smiled and walked up the stairs. "At least they can still have a good time".

Jack chuckled. "I have a feeling Amanda will never let us hear the end of this party".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_This is crazy, I barely know anyone, Amanda is the social person and even Susan is better at this than me, I should just head back now, lock my door, and throw this silly dress out the window before has the chance to_-

"Hey Debbie" James called out as his car pulled up outside the house. His clothes were quite casual, simple blue shirt and jeans. Simon was right behind him and pulled up just in front of Amanda.

_Shit, shit shit_ "Hi James" she replied, a lot squekier than she meant to.

"Your carriage m'lday" Simon said as he got out and opened the door for Amanda, who laughed.

Jack and Tenenbaum walked down, Mary by Tenenbaum's side and Elle drifting along in the quiet way she does. Both boys immediately eyed the new girls.

"More of you? Bloody hell how many sisters do you have?" Simon said chuckiling.

James got out, and walked up to Debbie. "Well... do you want to sit in the front? Not that I'm saying you have to! Just if you want, the back is fine".

"I'd love to". Ignoring the raised eyebrows from Marsha she took James' hand as he opened the door.

Jack walked up to Simon. "You know the routine. Just be aware that a lot of my family is at your's tonight, so if anything happens-"

"I have a gun in my handbag" Tenenbaum said helpfully and held up her old handbag.

Simon, Mary, James, Beth and Marsha laughed. Everyone else just eyed the bag warirly or gave Tenenbaum a cold look. Thankfully that's all she said and they were soon driving to Simon's house in town.

You couldn't miss it. There weren't many manors in town but the ones there stuck out. Debbie knew that Simon's family was rich (as Amanda was oh so fond of saying) and had repeatedly thought his whole relationship with her sister was mainly social rather than actual interest. He was the youngest of three brothers, although a fair chunk of his family still lived at the manor. It was nice enough, it always remined Debbie a lot of her own home just on the outskirts. Save for the the trees and fountain outside, and the large hall on the inside.

James helped her out when they arrived and the other girls soon fanned out into the entering crowd leaving Debbie by herself. _If I was paranoid I'd say they planned that_. The inside was almost picturesque given the banners, but to Debbie it seemed a little over the top.

"He's only turned eighteen" she said out loud.

James laughed "Yeah but his family does this sort of thing regardless of any age. My mum said at their eldest son's first birthday they had an ice sculpture".

Debbie giggled. The two of them moved into a room at the left where most of the other kids from school were. Both of them headed straight for the punch bowl.

After a few minutes James started talking again. "So was that your mum at the house then".

He mght as well as slapped her given the reaction on her face. "No. No she's an old family friend who's staying with us".

"For how long?"

"Got me" she shrugged and smiled "She gets on well with Jack and some of the other girls but.... me and her never really connected you know? Its all a bit awkward".

James nodded "I understand".

"What about? Brothers? Sisters?"

"One sister, Lisa, and she's about six" James said. "Actually I think she is here with my mum. Dad works out of town a lot and we can't really afford a babysitter so she kinda takes her everywhere". He said craning his head around the people.

"There they are!" he pointed over to an average height dark hair woman, in her arms she held a little dark haird girl who was holding a teddy bear.

"Not to be rude but why is your mum here?"

"Here and Mrs Jones go way back" James said. "Its why me and Simon are friends".

Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Just because your mum knows his mum, that's why you guys are friends?"

"Don't get me wrong, Simon is a.... likeable guy" James said, grimacing slightly. "But he's a bit out there with this whole alpha male jock thing. Seems to run in the family, you'll know what I mean when you see his-"

"I've seen his dad and brothers so I know what you mean" Debbie said smiling. James smiled back. _Lamb was right_ she thought _I'm having a pretty good time by myself_.

Amanda was smiling a smile that could only be called victorious. Debbie was at the party, looking great, and by now she should be chatting up James. It felt as if everything was falling into place perfectly. Marsha, Beth, Susan and Hannah had their friends, Debbie now had James, and Amanda will always have Simon. They'd been dancing for a while now but she still didn't feel tired. She loved Simon's house as it was so easy to get lost from everything else, and right now she only wanted to be with him.

"Come on" he pulled out of the hall and towards the stairs. In a minute they were in his room overlooking the back garden.

"Amanda, you're my girl right?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"Silly question, of course I am" she said with a smile.

"We've been going out for a couple years now. And I think you are wonderful" Simon said smiling.

Amanda moved over to him and took his hand. "You're not too bad either".

He kissed her and she kissed back. It was nothing new, Amanda enjoyed it even more when they kissed in private. It was as if it made this official, that this was her life. Entirely her own, touched by no-one else. Then she felt his hand moving up her leg to her skirt. Amanda giggled a little before pushing his hand back down. Simon giggled too, then he did it again.

"My your playful tonight" she said pushing his hand back down.

"I'm eighteen, I'm my own man now". Simon's other hand moved from her waist to the back of her dress.

"Ok, that's enough" Amanda said pulling away.

Simon pulled her back. "Don't be like that. We're in love, this what couples in love do". His hand was back on her leg.

Amanda pushed him back and stood up. "I'm just not in the mood!".

Simon stood up and rolled his eyes "What else is fucking new?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Two years of kissing and fooling around? I even waited another year after you turned seventeen, but you still kept up with the whole teasing" Simon snapped.

"I'm not a tease!".

"Bullshit!" he shouted and grabbed Amanda by her arms. "You act like a slut the way you throw yourself at me in public and behind doors, but when it comes down to it you just leave me high and dry".

Amanda struggled. "I-I'm not ready ok? Please Simon you're hurting me".

He let go of only one arm. "Well when then? Huh? So far you've been the taker in this relationship!" he threw to the bed.

"NO!" she kicked him in the leg and ran to the door.

Simon grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. Amanda opened her mouth to scream. Then he hit her, hard, and she went to the floor. She just lay there for a moment, her face stinging. He just stood there, eyes open as if he'd just woken up.

He took a few steps back. "Amanda I'm.... I'm sorry I just...." he collapsed on the floor. "I didn't mean to... God! I'm such a fucked up freak!". He started sobbing, his head in his hands.

Then Simon felt Amanda's hands on his. Looking up he saw her smiling gingerly. "Its ok. You just...just had a bit too much, the argument got out of hand. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me".

She hugged him and he continued to cry. "Amanda you're too good for me."

"Hey its ok. Love is about overcoming things right? Well this is just a thing" Amanda said, a few tears falling down her face. "It'll be another distant memory before you know it".

Outside the house, little Lisa was sitting on the steps to the back garden, her mother just one step above her. She knew not to go wandering off, but the red light at the end of the garden was fascinating.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweet-heart?" she said looking down.

"What's that?" she pointed to the light skittering in the distance.

"Just a car light sweetie, most of these big houses border a road" she stroked Lisa's hair. "It might be daddy, coming to pick us up".

Lisa pouted "I'm not tired".

Her mother just rubbed her shoulder "You always say that before falling fast asleep".

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

As Lisa's mother began talking to another adult, she reached for her teddy bear that was supposed to be by her side. Grabbing at air Lisa finally turned to see her teddy was gone. Feeling sad she was about to turn to her mother when her teddy appeared by the bushes to the right, where a faint red glow ran over it.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok I may have put a bit much into this chapter then I should have, but I probably won't be able to update until next week and I didn't want to drag out the Big Sister confrontation. Please feel free to protest, but I have my plot line and I'm sticking to it :P. Anyways, I hope these leaves you shocked wanting more! :)_

Chapter 9:

Debbie couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much, or talked this much to anyone. She hated that Amanda was right but she couldn't deny that she and James were a good pair. _Not that I'm saying we're going out or anything_ Debbie thought was they went into the garden. _It would be crazy to assume that after our first actual conversation_.

James turned to her "So what happened to-"

"Lisa? Lisa?" a worried voice called out. Both Debbie and James saw his mother along with Mrs Jones and several guests fanning out into the garden.

James didn't wait to ask Debbie, he went straight over to his mother and she followed him. Its was clear by the mother's expression and frantic calling Lisa had gone.

"Mum? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh James!" she almost collapsed to her knees. "Lisa is just gone! She was literally by my side and I look and she... she.... oh God!"

Mrs Jones knelt beside her. "Its ok Anna. We'll find her, Matthew is inside calling the police just in case. Lisa probably wandered off."

Anna shook her head frantically. "No! She knows better! We've been out together dozens of times and not once did she let go of my hand! Someone's taken my baby girl!".

Everything sort of became hazy after that. _Taken away from her mother_. Something she hadn't thought about for years. _Did my mother cry like this? Did my father? Or did they just leave me at orphanage like so many others? _Debbie had done her best not think that way for so many years.

"We'll find her" Debbie said. James turned to her, his eyes filled with concern and anger. "We should tell everyone inside. I'd like to stay out here and help".

"Come on Anna" Mrs Jones pulled her up and started walking back inside. "Lisa won't want to see you like this".

James gave Debbie a weak smile as they set off with the others "Thank you".

Debbie didn't reply, she just kept her eyes open for anything that could lead her to Lisa. _Not this time, not this time_ was all she could think. Everyone inside soon heard and almost all the guests began moving outside to find any trace of the missing girl. Debbie and James remained near the bushes, peering through them and calling for Lisa.

"Do you know what's past these bushes?" she asked pulling back a few branches.

"Nothing much, just another field and old barn. Road to the beach is just past that" James said as he moved further down.

_Someone skinny carrying a knife near Lowdale_. _That town isn't far and its on the beach_. Debbie had no idea how she remembered that, or how she even put that together. Something was pulling her in that direction.

"I'm going to check that barn, if you see the other girls tell them that's where I'll be". She began pushing through the bushes. Looking back she saw James with a torn expression, probably wondering whether to go with her or stay near his mother.

"I'll be fine. This is just a wild guess" Debbie said reassuringly.

She was through the bush quick enough and the old barn wasn't that far off, just difficult to make out in the night. The colour was faded and it had a few planks of wood broken off but it was still standing. Debbie ran over to the doors, which were ajar. _This is all.... all too much_ she thought. _Its as if I'm suppose to go here, follow the kidnapper_. She knew it was a crazy thought, after all how can she be compelled to run after some strange feeling?

Debbie pulled the door open a bit more, it creaked and dust fell off it. Taking a few steps inside she saw hay scattered everywhere and a few broken stable doors. The moon light filtered through the cracks and large barn window but it was still fairly dark.

"Lisa?". Nothing, save for the rustle caused by the wind blowing over the hay.

"Lisa? Its Debbie, I'm a friend of James! Your mother is really worried, please if you can hear me come out". Debbie took a few more steps inside. "No one is angry at you".

The door creaked, half jumping round she saw Marsha and Hannah standing there.

"Oh for the love of God don't do that!" she hissed.

They walked over to her side. "What made you think of this place?" Marsha asked, glancing round.

"I don't know it just sort of-"

"Drew you in" Hannah said, her eyes fixed straight ahead of her.

Debbie blinked. "Yes. I just felt as if I had to come here. Do you feel it too?"

Marsha looked scared now. "I think we should leave, or at least get some others in here with us".

"What about Lisa?" Debbie said.

Hannah nodded her head. "She's right there".

In that precise second, all three girls knew this was a set up and they walked right into it. Debbie turned back and sure enough Lisa was standing there holding her teddy bear in both hands with a nervous face.

"I'm sorry I left" she said tearfully. "But the lonely girl wanted a friend so she took teddy, I just came and asked for it back 'coz he was my friend first".

"What lonely-?" Marsha started but her words died in her throat.

A red light had suddenly blared up above them on the beam closest to them. The girls couldn't move, all of them sharing the same shock, fear and denial of what they were seeing. _It can't be real! It can't be real! IT CAN'T!_ Debbie was screaming inside her head. There was a low screeching sound as the led light lowered itself on the beam, then leapt off it and landed gracefully by Lisa's side.

It was as if someone had seen Debbie's nightmare, then made it flesh. The armor was so reminiscent of a Big Daddy there was no question of where this thing was from. It was skinny, and the helmet encompassed of its head with the red light practically glaring at the girls. But on its left arm was probably the most terrifying thing, a large needle that was all too familiar.

"Li-Lisa?" Hannah choked out. "Please come over here. Your mother is very worried".

The thing made a keening noise and Lisa fidgeted. "I don't want to go back right now if she's mad."

"No! No she's not mad just really worried!" Marsha said, the hysteria rising in her voice. "You won't be in trouble, in fact she'll be so pleased to see you back I think she might forget this whole thing".

Lisa took a few hesitant steps towards them. The red light suddenly rounded on the girl, as if fixing her to her spot.

Debbie pulled Marsha closer. "When I say now, grab her and run for your life" she whispered.

"Don't you dare!" Marsha whispered back. Hannah suddenly gripped Debbie's hand, her face full of fear.

"Its ok" Debbie said in a sort of detached manner. "I-I think it will work."

"You _think_? Think _what _will work" Marsha hissed, but Debbie was already moving forward.

"Debbie please!" Hannah uselessly grabbed after her.

Lisa looked away from the light and up at Debbie, but she was staring directly into the red light. She could also make out the cage on its shoulder. It had old pink ribbons tied round the bolts.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, her voice cracking. It turned to her, keening again. "Can't you speak?" another high-pitched wrenching sound. "Doesn't matter" Debbie stepped sideways blocking Lisa. "Because on some level I know what and who you are". There were footsteps getting closer from outside. "And I am sorry for what has been done to you, if there is any understanding there. We left you, alone, in the dark, afraid. And we didn't come back for you".

Beth and Susan had reached the door, both of them gasped. Debbie clenched her fists, she felt a stranger burning sensation flow through her body.

"But I won't let you take another girl back to that hell!" she shouted, the thing screeched and readied to pounce.

It came so quickly and so naturally, Debbie had to wonder if Tenenbaum's treatment had any chance of success. An old barrel picked itself up and smacked itself against the side of the thing's head, Marsha rushed forward and grabbed Lisa who was crying.

Debbie felt another surge of power rush from her, but this time it hit the thing directly, throwing into the barn wall. There was a large, more aggressive screech this time. Before she could blink Debbie found herself being smacked full on with the stable door. She skidded across the floor to the doors.

The thing jumped out, its body close to the ground. Then a ball of fire hit it in the face. Then another forcing it back. Debbie pushed herself up and saw Hannah, wild eyed and throwing fire. Then the other stable was picked seemingly by nothing and thrown. Hannah shrieked and ducked, but it was caught in mid air.

Turning she saw Beth's face contorted in concentration. The door burst into flames, she gasped and let go. The red light launched itself over the fire like some kind of demon. Hannah grabbed a piece of wood and tried to stab into its side, it caught her hand easily.

"Let her go!" Susan ran forward with an iron bar and smacked it over the head.

Screeching, it grabbed Susan's arm with the other hand and threw her back into Beth knocking them outside. Hannah beat her hand pathetically against the chest-plate, it regarded her for a moment like a child would do to a pinned insect. Then it brought the needle up and stabbed her through the side.

Debbie felt all the breath leave her. Hannah's eyes widen in shock as she started gasping. Lifting her with ease on the needle, the thing raised Hannah above her before throwing her through the barn wall. Beth and Susan were laying side by side, not believing what had just happened.

Then it hit her again, Debbie felt the burning sensation rage through her overwhelming all her senses. The thing faced her, its head tilting to the side regarding her impassively.

"AAARRRGH" Debbie screamed and felt fire burst from her hands hitting the _monster_ full on. She heard the other girls shouting to her and the voices of Marsha and James leading people to the barn. But all Debbie could see was fire, and that red light still flickering in front of her. Then nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Shorter than the last one but I should be updating a bit faster in the next week or so. Enjoy :)_

Chapter 10:

"Any change yet?" Jack asked, the phone propped up against his ear by his shoulder.

"Nothing" Tenenbaum replied, her voice was cold and emotionless. "Hannah is stable but unresponsive. Given the stab wound and collapse of a firey building on top of her the doctors aren't questioning her condition very much. Debbie on the other hand..."

Jack stopped what he was doing "What about Debbie?"

"Ahem, sorry. Debbie's condition is baffling them. Aside a few minor burns and cuts they can find no reason for her deteriorated state". Tenenbaum continued though her voice was some what strained.

"Let me guess, the use of the plasmids?".

"What else is there? Without sufficient ADAM the plasmids strain the bodies resources, and given she... she forced through the chemical inhibitors I placed them all on... the damage was...". Jack heared a stifled sob on the end of the line.

Jack stood up from his desk. "This is not your fault Bridgette. No one could have predicted what happened last night or if the girls could even conciously use their powers".

There was a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry its just that... never mind. Debbie will make a recovery, I guess its one of the benefits of trace stem cells for the slug. How are the other girls?"

Jack sighed. "Marsha keeps saying she could have done something, shouldn't have left them alone in the barn but I think she knows it was out of her hands. Beth is still getting the headaches and hasn't left her bedroom much".

The door opened and Elle walked in with a tray, on it was a few sandwiches and two coke bottles. She smiled grimly and placed it on the desk.

"What about Amanda?"

"She's... I don't know. I think its the idea of others from Rapture tracking us down, and the fact almost half of the girls are sick. Simon's called a couple of times but she hasn't left the house" Jack said. _I need to talk to her_ he thought.

"Well... I'd best get back to the girls. Mary and Susan need their sleep I-I'll send them back now"

"When was the last time you slept?" Jack asked, but he knew what was coming.

"Call you round the same time Jack" Tenenbaum said, completely dimissing his question. There was a click and the line went dead.

"She won't leave them" Elle said, picking up a few photos from the desk. "Not until she is one hundred percent sure that will wake up. And that means they have to wake up".

Jack grabbed one of the sandwiches. "Damn woman doesn't know when to quit sometimes".

Elle raised an eyebrow "Pot calling the kettle black?". She gestured to the mess of photos and newspaper articles on the desk. "We've only seen you around breakfast and dinner before you lock yourself away".

"This thing attacked my family!" Jack snapped. "And if I'm right there's more of them and they've been taking girls from all over the world! Its a miracle that bitch didn't snag Lisa".

Jack looked down at his research. Both he and Tenenbaum had started that night after they left the hospital (though Tenenbaum didn't stay very long at the house). There snap shots of a red light at a harbor or a skinny figure darting from a warehouse. There were clippings of how 6-7 year old girls were mysteriously kidnapped from secure homes. _We should have seen this earlier_ he thought _But we didn't want our comfy lives to be ruined_.

"It wasn't a miracle" Elle said suddenly, a familiar vacant look in her eyes. "She wanted us there. To see what we were capable of, and I think because she was lonely".

Jack almost choked "Lonely?".

Elle picked up the clearest picture of what all the girls had agreed on seeing. A Sister. "We were family in a way. And we left her in the dark, she was angry and happy at the same time".

_I hate to admit, but she has a point _Jack thought bitterly. _We didn't try to look for more survivors or make any attempt to go back. So what is this then? Revenge? Some crazy delusion of all of us returning and being one happy family?_.

She replaced the picture and looked at Jack. "This one in town though... I think she's crossed a line".

"What makes you say that?"

"She could have killed Hannah and Debbie. She nearly did" Elle said. "This one hates us all the more for seeing us as a family, she wants to destroy us".

Jack walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's some insight you've got there."

Elle blinked and suddenly her eyes showed confusion, concern. "Its like... like I can almost see why she thinks that way. There was this pull on the night, something trying to grab my attention."

"Marsha mentioned something like that" Jack said.

"But its not the same!" Elle said, there was a desperate way in which turned back to the door. "Its as if... as if I can _feel_ her. I don't know why this is affecting me more than the others but..."

"Hey" he pulled her back into a hug. "Its ok. When comes to things from Rapture all we have right now is theory and guess work. And the way I see it is that this connection is our path to tracking down this Sister".

"But what then?" Elle asked in a small voice. "We kill her?"

Jack tensed. _Is there anything human in there to kill?_

Amanda came down the stairs wiping her face. _Keep it togther, keep it together_ she repeated to herself. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get back to her usual self. The attack had changed her whole views and feelings, how could she brush everything aside now?

Simon flashed into her head. _I forgave him so easily... am I that desperate to be normal?_ Amanda knew it was wrong to think about herself during all of this but that incident was now burned into her mind as an example of how stupid she had been. _I'm willing to let go of everything from my past to settle for someone like that? What would Debbie say?_

She felt a lump in her throat. _Its my fault that she was there. I pushed her, I'm why half of us were there and nearly killed!_ The phone rang all of sudden causing Amanda to jump a little. She went to pick it up when it occured to her it could be Tenenbaum phoning in about the girls. Old resentment came so quickly to her thoughts Amanda was shocked by it.

Shaking her head Amanda picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Amanda? Its Dr Lamb. I was wondering whether or not to show up in person given the event a few days ago and that none of you have turned up in school". Her voice was filled with concern "Is there anything you wish to talk about my dear?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Mary was chipping at the paint on the car door with her finger nail. A habit she had picked up when waiting for Tenenbaum outside of a shop, the simple fact that she could do something helped pass the time. Now, it was all Mary could do not to find something heavy and throw it against the wall. _When we find that... that thing, I'm going to wrench its fucking helmet off_ she thought, furiously scratching at the door.

Yesterday Jack had decided that the girls at the house she head into school, act normal and keep an ear out for any news. Beth had made a feeble attempt out of bed which prompted Marsha to shove her back down and bring more medicine for her headache. Amanda was oddly quiet about returning to school, Mary thought it was becuase of how she abruptly left the house without giving Simon a second glance.

Mary had volunteered to pick all the girls up, it wasn't much of a choice given that she was the only one with a license, but right now they needed each other and some sense of being a family. Mary reached out of the window and adjusted the mirror to get a better view of the school gates. She had arrived a bit early but Mary preferred her time alone to think.

_The girls will be out in a few minutes, better work out what how I'm going to say my plan_. She felt an odd fluttering in her stomach, Mary wasn't one to show anxiety but she would admit some hesitance to this plan. _We can't just sit by and do nothing!_ Mary had seen Jack in his study, all the pictures and newspapers, if he thought he would face that monster alone, Mary had one big suprise for him.

Someone knocked on the other door causing her to jump. Turning she saw it was a middle aged blonde woman wearing glasses.

"Ms Mary Ryan? I'm Doctor Lamb, school councilor, may we speak?" she asked. Mary rolled down the window.

"This is going to be about the fire isn't it?" Mary said then sighed. "I won't lie things have been rough. But the hospital says things are looking good, Debbie might be out in a week or so-"

"Actually Mary, if I may call you that, I wish to talk about Amanda" Lamb said, her face very serious.

"What about her?"

Lamb tensed for a moment then relaxed. "I do believe the barn incident has shaken her terribly. I have made several calls to the house but no one picked up, until yesterday."

"Jack didn't want to have to angrily shout at reporters so he said to leave them alone... Amanda picked up didn't she?" Mary asked as concern grew. _What did she say?_

"Yes. I told her if there was anything she wished to talk she may call me at any time, then she turned up at my door today." Lamb said. "Amanda asked some... strange questions about relationships and what to do if you think it might turn bad".

"I know things have been hard but-"

"It is my opinion that Amanda is referring to her boyfriend, Simon Jones" Lamb said bluntly. "I was discrete in my questioning but Amanda revealed nothing else, I fear that Simon may have... taken advantage of her grief".

Mary's hand tightened on the steering wheel. Lamb tilted her head so she was looking at the gravel "There's nothing obvious to suggest but there are little things, how she behaved, the phrasing of her questions and if rumour is to be believed Amanda has avoided him as best she can. This girl was over the moon for him, then that night changed things".

_Amanda has been refusing Simon's calls... _Mary felt anger rise in her at the thought of another person threatening her family. "Thank you for informing me Dr Lamb, I will tell Jack and try and have a talk with my sister" Mary said.

Lamb nodded, then handed her a card. "Just in case".

Mary smiled and placed the card in her handbag which was under her seat. No sooner had Lamb left the side of the car the bell went and young students burst from the front doors. Marsha, Susan and Amanda walked out solemnly with everyone giving them a wide berth. Despite the initial cheer of the end of the day each teenager had stop to stare grimly at the trio, remembering only half had made it in.

They all climbed into the car without a word, but Mary's eyes fixed on Amanda's reflection in the rear view mirror. The more she thought about the more convinced Mary became of Simon having hurt her sister. Just then James came up to her side of the car.

"Its Mary right?" he said. "Any news?"

Mary felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Debbie is going to be fine. We're all still waiting on Hannah".

James merely nodded. "Debbie risked her life for my sister... I barely know her and she went and did something... something-"

"Brave, compassionate and stupid" Mary finished. Behind James, Simon started walking up. She noticed Amanda tense up from the corner of her eye.

"I'll let you know if anything changes" Mary said hastily and started the car. Simon had just reached them when they Mary hit the accelerate and sped away.

They continued for a while until they were about half way home, then Mary pulled over onto the grass away from the main road.

"What are you doing?" Marsha said "Is there a problem with car?". She began unbuckling her seat-belt.

"No" Mary grabbed Marsha's hand. "Nothing is wrong with the car. I just needed to say something to all of you". _Two birds one stone, please get the other meaning Amanda_. "We have a habit of not openly discussing our problems. You know why? Because of Rapture".

All the girls were quiet, their eyes fixed on Mary. "That place took away our humanity, took away our families and everything good and decent was twisted. Being up here on the surface... we couldn't accept any more bad things to happen to us so we either sweep them under the rug or say a few words and move on. Well, a few days ago the problems we ignored showed up and ripped our family apart".

"Mary-"

"Let me finish!" Mary felt angry tears fall down her face. "I know you hate Tenenbaum, but that night showed us all what would have happened to us if Tenenbaum had sat by and done nothing! She gave us this life! She risked everythign to put us normal... we owe her and Jack everything".

All the girls looked at each other, similar tears welling up. Mary took a deep breath "And because we owe them everything, and because we have denied reality for so long... its up to us to hunt down and kill the bitch who tried to kidnap Lisa, and put Hannah and Debbie in hospital".

Stunned silence. Marsha spluttered in confusion "But that's... h-how... what can we do? That thing brushed off everything in the barn and escaped with barely a scratch! We don't have that kind of power!".

Mary pulled out the pills Tenenbaum had given them all from her handbag. "Not as long as we keep taking these. Even off them we may not be in that thing's league but... off them and together... we can tear that bitch apart before she'd have time to turn".

"Think about this Mary!" Susan piped up. "Without the slugs in our bodies we could end up in the same state as Debbie and Hannah! We are physically incapable of coping with plasmids during a fight!".

Mary straightened a little more. "I stole some of Tenenbaum's notes. The formula in these-" she shook the bottle "-can be altered to promote ADAM growth instead of suppressing it. It would take all us but the playing field will be level".

Amanda was breathing heavily. "I'm not sure... maybe if we talk it over with Jack-"

Mary threw the bottle out of the window. "No! We can't behave like little girls anymore! If we have to fight whatever is coming out of that underwater hell we need to be able to stand on our own! As Little Sisters we were helpless as Tenenbaum risked her life time and again to save all she could. Same goes for Jack. We need to send a message that we are not vunerable." Mary looked at each of them. "And we need to send that message as a family".

She put her hand out in the air between all of them. "Are you with me sisters?"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. it seems every time i go to continue some problem pops up... any way enjoy :)_

Chapter 12:

"Okay, Jack will be here in a few minutes, I still think we should've have filled the forms to keep the wheelchair for a week" Tenenbaum said as she moved from corner to corner packing things into a small bag. "Better to be safe than sorry. Now Mary is going to be driving you and the other girls to school, but you can go back when it-"

"Tenenbaum... please, its alright" Debbie said, swinging her legs out of the hospital bed. "And I'm going back tomorrow".

"That soon?" Tenenbaum raised an eyebrow. "I know you want to get out there but that is-"

"You're fussing" Debbie said dismissively as she stood up, then wobbled a bit.

Tenenbaum came forward and helped her into the wheelchair. _Guess all it takes is for some Rapture freak to hospitalise me to treat Tenenbaum a bit better_ Debbie thought, smiling gingerly.

"Tenenbaum... is there... how is Hannah doing?" she asked as Tenenbaum moved behind her.

She heard an intake of breath. "Still unconscious, but on the way to recovery."

Debbie knew there was something being hidden there, but she let it go. Tenenbaum and Jack would tell the girls together if there was something to worry about. All the same, Debbie felt her hands clench round her knees. _Its stupid to blame yourself... that Sister was going to take that little girl... if I could have saved myself from that place I would have, but I was in a position to save another_.

The pair remained silent as they wheeled out of the room and down the corridors to the hospital entrance. Tenenbaum came to a stop just by the side pillar holding up the roof. A car pulled up directly in front of them and, for a moment Debbie believed Jack had arrived early. Instead a middle-aged man in a blue jacket stepped out, his brown hair combed back.

"Ms Bridgette Tenenbaum and Ms Debbie Ryan?" he asked extending a hand.

"I have nothing to say to a reporter especially when I'm taking an injured girl home" Tenenbaum said in cold tone.

The man's face immediately became apologetic. "Oh no... I'm... I'm not a reporter, its... look I am sorry for ambushing you like this but my name is Mark Meltzer and I do have questions-". Tenenbaum began pushing past him but Meltzer's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

They were both still for a moment. "It would be best if you let go. Now"

"My daughter was kidnapped" he said bluntly, but Debbie could tell from his voice that he felt the blame. "The night Cindy... my little girl went missing there were... red lights sighted. Much like the one said to have been seen round that barn where the fire was".

Debbie gripped the sides of her chair. _Abducted a child? This wasm't the first time?_ Then a cold, sick chill went through her. She remembered James and Simon talking of a girl who went missing in the town near the beach. _How long has this been going on for?_

"Please, a moment with the two of you could... could answer a few questions or give me a new lead" Meltzer said.

Tenenbaum tensed. "You may speak with me right now if you wish, but Debbie is still recovering so you will have to call by the house at some point". With that Tenenbaum led the man away to talk.

Tenenbaum brought Meltzer back into reception just a few paces from the door. She could tell from the way he walked and looked at her that he was expecting a revelation. There was a pang in her chest, and an old question that still made her sick surfaced in her mind. _Did the girls' parents feel this way? Did they act like this? Or were they too spliced to remember?_

"I should tell you that I will stop by tomorrow. I have this course planned with ship, my investigation has revealed some... interesting and disturbing things" he said with an unreadable expression.

"Such as?"

He tensed. "Such as the mysterious return of one of the 'Vanished".

Tenenbaum flicked her hair. "An old angle from an old story. I do not mean to be rude, especially considering your lost Mr Meltzer, but perhaps you should focus on your intended question".

"What is Rapture?"

Tenenbaum went numb. "I'm... I'm sorry?"

"Everything I have been investigating leads back to a couple of things, Andrew Ryan's disappearance, and Rapture". Meltzer eyed Tenenbaum with suspicion "A friend of mine also investigated the Vanished, seeing as her father was one of them. In the list she made, your name was on it. Yet you've been living in America for the last eight... nine years".

_He knows that what took his daughter came from there... or at leasts suspects it_. She was torn about what to do. With the other reporters or investigators Tenenbaum had clearly seen the hunger in the eyes, heard the ambition in their voices. But this man was after his daughter, and God knows how many others were searching for their lost ones. _Should I tell him everything? Give him Jack's research? No... if he's here then he must have known about other kidnappings, he's identified the red light as a sign_.

Tenenbaum turned away. "You bring up an old nightmare, Mr Meltzer" she found herself saying.

"So... it _is_ real" he breathed out, as if a burden had been lifted... or perhaps added. His eyes then snapped back up. "But its not old, these kidnappings are proof of that. Its very much alive and you know it... and you're doing nothing abou it".

She span round feeling the anger rise. "Its either a cosmic joke or a cruel God that allowed Rapture to continue its existence. Don't blame me as if I had some superior power that could have ended it!"

Meltzer kept his gaze straight. "Where is Rapture?".

Tenenbaum took in a deep breath. "You'll only get yourself killed Mark"

"Where is it?"

"It doesn't matter where it is, you can't change what has happened"

"Where?"

"I don't want to cause you anymore pain but if your daughter was taken there by what I think then..." a lump came to her throat. "Then its too late."

Meltzer clenched his fist, and both expected for him to hit her. Instead he turned to walk away. "Did that place kill your hope, or did you do that yourself?"

Tenenbaum opened her mouth then closed it. For a minute she didn't really believe what she had told a man who was searching everywhere for his daughter. She simply watched him walk away, not knowing what to do next she went back outside to stand by Debbie and wait for Jack to arrive.


End file.
